A Very Mary Harry
by Hanakima
Summary: How Ron's heroic feat made Harry very Mary.  Mary is intentionally spelled wrong, but I'll say no more to avoid spoilers Rated M for chapter 4. Yaoi Slash. Consider yourself warned.
1. A Special Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm not that talented yet unfortunately…

A/N: This is my first fan fiction everyone! Yay! I will say one thing though, I'm not much of a HP fan any more, I lost interest during the 5th book, but I had the idea thanks to Harry Potter day during my school's spirit week, and I ended up writing this and I'm using it to help me overcome my bad case of writers block. I tried to research what I couldn't remember clearly or didn't know as I went, so hopefully I was fairly successful in my attempts to remain accurate… or as accurate as any slash fan fic. I hope you enjoy it and please don't be mean when writing constructive criticism in reviews. It is Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. I'm almost done with chapter two and chapter three is already written, not typed. I think this will be between 4 and 6 chapters, so this is really just a small project to get me started. I'll do my best to update in a timely manor, but I'm extremely busy.

So without further ado, I present to you: _**A Very Mary Harry!**_

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

Once Ron and Hermione had left the infirmary Harry propped himself upright and grabbed one of the chocolate frog packages Ron had left him. Opening the package carefully, as to not let the enchanted chocolate escape him, He plunged in his first two fingers and his thumb, and fished out the jittery confection by one leg and quickly took it into his mouth where it squirmed a bit before the melting properties of the chocolate asserted their precedence over the frog-like qualities of the croakoa and the treat morphed into a rich liquid that slid down his throat.

It was an odd sensation, but Harry had decided long ago that taking the sweet treats into his mouth while they were still stirring and then having the warm, smooth, liquid slide down his throat was an experience he enjoyed, perhaps a bit too much.

With the task of consuming the frog completed, Harry proceeded to remove the collectable card from the package to discover that he had obtained Ptolemy. At first his only realization was that he had received a card he'd never seen and with this he commenced the ritual process of reading the card before flipping it over several times in his hands as he noted the minute details the magical manufacturers never failed to put into the products of the world of wizardry and which would never cease to amaze him.

It wasn't until he had nearly exhausted his child-like fascination with the new card that Harry recalled Ron telling him of the two cards he had yet to collect, and this was one of them.

He always found enjoyment in being introduced to the cards that were so popular amongst his peers, however he'd never bothered to hang on to the things with the exception of his Dumbledore card. Considering this, Harry decided that he would surprise Ron with the card when he was released from the infirmary. And besides, he thought, he wouldn't even have made it to the infirmary until it were much further in the day and until likewise he were much further in a significant amount of pain had Ron not helped him there exhibiting more care for his friend than fear for the crazed bludger that had taken chase of the flight professor after some pranksters from Slytherin decided it would be funny to charm the ball.

It wasn't that nobody cared for Harry, simply that all the students had followed the lead of Neval and taken cover inside when Harry went in pursuit of the ball in an attempt to relieve the situation which ensued when the frantic teacher had flown off uncontrollably trailing shrieks of terror as she tried to find refuge from the ball in the woods.

Unfortunately for Harry, his plan to divert the bludger and send it crashing to the ground with a series of swift aerial dives and maneuvers didn't go as planed once Malfoy caught sight of the chaos and figured he'd _help_ out and summon a sheet of Plexiglas to obstruct his aforementioned victim. With this final obstacle added to the challenge Harry found himself crashing into an invisible wall slowing him down just enough to allow time for the bludger to smash into his kneecap with such brute force it was completely torn off before he had even registered the Plexiglas trap.

The pain from the injury knocked him unconscious almost instantly, and seeing his best friend sprawled across the ground in a pool of his own blood, his leg twisted in a way which one could be fairly confident in saying was a manor a leg was not supposed to twist in naturally, filled the petrified Ron with just enough adrenalin to set him in motion before he even realized what had just occurred. For this, Harry was fairly certain that Ron had more than deserved his Ptolemy card.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

Slipping the card into a pocket of his robe, Harry allowed himself to drift into a daze with the thought of a quick recovery in mind. In his lucid mind, the thought of Ron drifted through his head. What he had done was heroic, and for some reason, Harry couldn't help but feel like someone who would risk so much for him deserved more than just his friendship. He wasn't sure why the thought had never occurred to him before, after all it wasn't the first time Ron had stood by him in such a dangerous situation, but he knew that there was still something slightly different about this time.

At this point Harry was exhausted, and he no longer cared to deconstruct and anylize his own thoughts as much as he did to just push his thoughts aside and just plummet into a deep sleep.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

It was an odd feeling Harry had when he awoke to discover Ron had taken his hand and in waiting for Harry to wake, had fallen asleep himself. Thoughts raced in Harry's mind like a swarm of snitches.

On one hand, he was startled by the fluttering of his heart when he saw the tousled red hair that fell just as it always had, but suddenly looked so delicate on the frail figure which seemed to glow radiantly now that Harry really looked at the adorable and yet miniscule smile the boy wore. Furthermore, it had never occurred to Harry that boys could possibly have these feelings towards each other, which of course made him wonder if perhaps it was just him who felt that was towards his friend, but the dreadful thought of that possibility was to much for him to bear even as unsure as he was in his own recently uncovered feelings. To pull himself together, Harry came up with an excuse which was rather stupid if it could be considered an excuse at all. The boy holding his hand while asleep at his side, as he was currently, was really a rather gay sight if ever there was one.

Harry found once again that he was still too tired to forfeit falling back asleep so he could instead agonize in thought of feelings and ideas that didn't make sense to him. His eyes flitted shut and it was easy to drift into sleep when the hand joined with his was providing him such a comforting sensation.


	2. A Peculiar New Student

Disclaimer: The usual. Characters not mine. Harry Potter. Disclaimed.

A/N: I forgot to mention this last time, but Just thought I'd let everyone know that this is like the worlds biggest crack pairing for me! XD

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

When Harry woke up again he was served some aspirin by a medical attendant who proceeded to inspect his knee. When she finished the clearance exam comprised of a series of x-rays, muscle screenings, and physical functionality tests which were all conducted with her wand, the nurse scrawled out a note verifying that he was permitted to check out of the infirmary.

Harry collected his things and made his way back to the Gryffindor commons to read a book with his leg elevated comfortably. When he had reorganized the living space near his bed and retrieved a suitable book he made his way to a seat in the common area, propped up his leg with a pillow, and opened the book taking in a deep breath to help clear his mind. He gazed at the book in a hazy stare, the kind one gets when they are completely zoned out.

After three of four minutes of sitting silently in his present manor, Harry finally closed the book with a thud, dropped it on the floor next to the couch, and fell back letting out a long grunt of frustration.

"**How the hell am I supposed to clear up these stupid feelings if I can't even get close to him without making things awkward! For God's sake we're both men, this shouldn't be happening!"**

Harry sat in frustration pathetically for a while longer until something hit him. He had an idea. A stupid idea. An idea he couldn't even believe he's been crazy enough to have thought of. But an idea so stupid, it just might work. And even though he was aware it was a very slim chance and a very stupid idea, at least he could say he tried something!

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

That evening at supper Ron and Hermione were disappointed to see that Harry had still not returned, but they were soon distracted when they saw a new girl who was very peculiar somehow. The girl wasted no time in introducing herself. She stated she was a long-lost cousin of Harry's who until recently, thought herself no more than a muggle. Her name was Mary and she was apparently the daughter of a half brother of Harry's dad whom had been left at an orphanage when he was born from another mother, and somehow this all equated to her last name also being Potter. To not leave a single bit of her story out, she explained that on the night that harry had received his dark mark from he who must not be named, his parents were watching her for her father and she had received an identical scar to his, but being a year older, she crawled away in fear and was raised by wolves.

Not only was that such an unlikely story, but Ron and Hermione couldn't think of any reason to defend and explain ones self all at once as an introduction. True, they were disbelieving, but the fact remained that the girl who stood before them held a shocking resemblance to Harry, so much so that they were fairly certain if someone were to replace her skirt for trousers and cut her pig tails off to style her hair like Harry's, Marry Potter could be guaranteed to be mistaken for her cousin Harry.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione took the liberty of giving Mary a tour of the school before returning to their quarters for the evening. It was unlikely that such a brief tour would help any student who was truly new to the school navigate the place, but there was much to be said for why it seemed pointless to present Mary with anything more detailed, and besides, Ron had no desire to put up with her shameless flirting without getting a word in likewise.

When the three arrived at the Gryffindor commons, Hermione quickly parted ways admitting she had a plethora of homework she had neglected to do over the weekend. After a brief exchange of Ron griping about her needing to take a break from the stress of all her extra classes, she managed to slip up to her room to study.

Ron, on the other hand, had made the mistake of lingering with Mary. He quickly learned she was a straight forward and strong willed girl. The fervent flirting that had taken place throughout the tour suddenly became forceful when Mary pinned Ron to one of the couches by placing herself on his lap invasively. Having never been flirted with, Harry made the mistake of assuming as long as he was disguised as a girl he could say something suggestive and suddenly Ron would be as horny as any other guy.

Not wanting to make an ass of him self, Ron pretended for a minute that the sturdily built girl on his lap was someone else, but when Mary leaned in for a kiss, he stopped her, scooting her off his lap, which he found to be no easy feat.

"I… I'm sorry Mary, I..." Ron began and then trailed off to take a deep breath. "I can't do this to you."

"Do what to me Ronny-bear?" Mary wined sounding much more confused than the cute inflection she was intending, and clearly continuing with the shameless flirting wrapping her arms around Ron's neck once more.

"Look, if I tell you…" he started with legitimate concern, "You have to swear you won't tell ANYONE!"

Mary was now seriously lost.

"Uh… Okay. I swear." She promised concerned for the fact that she had no idea what she was agreeing too.

"I don't…" Ron heasitated and swallowed his fears, "I don't like girls!"

The words flooded from his mouth as pressurized as water from a fire hose. It was difficult to understand, but the anxious look on his face as though he were expecting to be slapped for this cleared everything up.

Mary hung her head not in a defeated or disappointed way, just in a way that was unexpected. Ron found himself especially confused when the tear that rolled down her soft cheek fell on his leg, and was then proceeded with a broken and yet soft chuckle. Ron began to worry at this. Had he broken her heart? It seemed an unlikely possibility to have broken the heart of someone who had just met him, but he supposed there could be some validity to the saying that love sometimes works in strange and mysterious ways.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

A/N: Cliffhanger!

Rate. Review. Comment.

But please be nice? 0w0


	3. A Night of Confessions

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Characters not mine. JK Rowling. Disclaimed.

**A/N:** Just to clear things up, the quidditch incident is not the one from the book, I'm fully aware that's not how it went down.

Also, sorry for such short chapters, originally I had everything up to this point as one chapter, but I knew I wouldn't publish the story at all until the end of December at best if I didn't break it up into smaller sections. I know this chapter is unbearably short, but this was the end of my written material, and I wanted to have this little lime separate from the lemon that's to come. I'll do my best to get it up by this Sunday, but it's more likely to get put off until next Sunday. We have already learned about my inability to make deadlines with this late update. Heheh~ sorry 'bout that guys ^^;

And with that announcement out of the way, I present to you chapter three! I hope you enjoy! ^.^

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

With Mary's arms sliding from Ron's neck another tear landed on his leg bringing him back from his racing thoughts.

"I… I'm so sorry Marry, I just…" he glanced around the room to double check that they were the only two there. "Don't tell anyone, but I've really liked your cousin since our first year, I'm sorry!"

Ron anxiously pinched up his face again with anticipation again: surely he would receive a blow for this confession.

Mary, now balling, flung her arms around Ron and slunk her head to his shoulder. Ron now thrust even further into confusion hesitantly placed his arms around Mary in an attempt to comfort her for lack of a better idea of what to do. Of course, even more of a surprise came Of course, even more of a surprise came to him when the arms around his neck fell half way off in a dead manor, stopped for an instant, and then pounded down on his chest with an unexpected strength. When he caught his breath, but before he could even ask what the hell was going on, he found himself pinned down and straddled by the girl he was now coming to realize was not only unusually large for a girl, but who also had now acquired a large bulge under her skirt which was very firm, very warm, and as it pressed up against Ron beneath her, he was finding himself very turned on.

Within a matter of seconds, Mary had pressed her lips against Ron's. In the instant their lips collided, Ron's mind hit a wall of emptiness. Empty of all but two thoughts. First, why did this all feel so right when he knew he had feelings for another, and second, what the fuck was a bulge like that hiding in a skirt for?

Confused and extremely turned on, Ron decided to give into the later for the time being. He grabbed a hand full of hair to lean in for a sloppy kiss, and was frozen in shock when the pig-tailed wig came sliding off Harry's head. Harry now stared down at Ron with a wildly erotic intent in his gaze. When Ron finally realized what was going on he quickly demonstrated his acknowledgement by tossing the wig aside before proceeding to flip over onto Harry and allow everything from his mind to his hands to his tongue go places only his dreams had taken him before this moment.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

**A/N:** Wow, after typing that I remember how exceptionally clueless Ron is, but I guess it makes sense considering most of the men I know irl are. XD

See you next time, I hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to rate, review, and comment please!


	4. A First Date to Remember

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Characters not mine. Harry Potter. Disclaimed.

**A/N:** So here it is! Finally! It took me two days of nothing but writing to finish this one but it's finally here. Getting a chance to write when my parents won't interrupt me every ten minutes is also a challenge, and I cant write on week days because I spend at least 7 hours a day in the studio. Not to mention my computer ate it's brain, and mom hates when I use hers, so getting the chance to write this installment was very difficult. I hope you all enjoy this. I know it's a lot longer than you're used to seeing in this story, but the size of a typical chapter for something I would write is about ¾ of the length of this. I did a lot of research for this installment and I worked really hard on it, so I'd love to hear everyone's feedback.

**WARNING:** This chapter includes a lemon, and incase you don't know what that means, by my standards that means very graphic sex scenes! If you don't like it, you've been well warned.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

Ron began to wake slowly, as was customary considering it was Sunday. However, his typical thoughts of what might be for breakfast that day or the potential mail, or rather lack there of in most cases, was not what had been on his mind lately. For the past week (okay it had only been 6 days, but who was counting besides him) the only thing that had been on his mind was the sweet memory of that time with Harry. He wouldn't even have believed it had happened if he hadn't been caught sleeping on top of Harry in the commons the next morning, both of them naked. They hadn't exactly planed on being open about the whole thing since neither of them were even out yet, but once the whole of Gryffindor had caught them _red handed_, they figured there wasn't much point in even trying to avoid the situation.

One good thing that had come of the events playing out as they had was that it allowed them to have no worries about holding hands and doing other things that would blatantly indicate they were now a couple, although that itself was really all due to an unavoidable fact their own ignorance and desires had led to in the first place, but even if it was their own fault they didn't see any point in being upset with themselves when it was so much more pleasant to love every minute they spent together.

Anyways, being a Sunday, Ron had decided to take Harry on a date. Today, Ron thought, a trip to Hogsmeade would be a lovely surprise for Harry.

To be completely honest, Ron was feeling extremely anxious, and had ended up spending the entire morning, until his meeting time with Harry in the dining hall at 11:00am, preening himself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He wouldn't dare admit to it, but he had been going to visit Myrtle for quite some time now, and as it would appear, she seemed to have found a gay best friend of sorts in him.

"It's fantastic Myrtle! All this time I've been so confused and upset. There was even a point where I had fallen into the unfortunate habit of self-loathing. And now... now... He came to me Myrtle! Isn't it all just splendid!" Ron mused as he spun around in his waltz on cloud nine.

"Yes, yes, Ron! Once again everything for the living is all fine and well!" Myrtle replied sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up Myrtle, I thought we had gotten rid of that overly sensitive way of yours." Ron retorted.

"I'm Sorry, your right, I did say I wasn't going to let things get to me so easily any more." Myrtle conceded and wiped a tear from the dimple of her cheek with the back of her hand. "But..." she proceeded cautiously, "you're not concerned about your run in with Malfoy yesterday?"

"I'd prefer to not think about that," Ron said with a half smile before looking down at his watch only to notice the time and then jump up to his feet. "Bloody hell would you look at the time! I'm gonna be late for my date!" Myrtle chuckled at him as he made a mad dash out of the bathroom and to the dining hall.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

As the gorgeous red-head came through the door huffing, Harry immediately lit up.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a bit caught up with something. You ready to go?" Ron asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Harry blushed and muttered, "It's okay, I'll always wait for you." He smiled coyly.

"Your so cute when you blush!" Ron chirped as he took up Harry's hand in his and the two set off for Hogsmeade.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

First up on the agenda was a romantic tea at Madam Puddifoot's. Ron had reserved a lovely tea ceremony in a private room with a cozy loveseat and fireplace setting and made sure to request Harry's favorite tea. The two enjoyed their tea side by side as they snuggled with each other, and after a few cups of tea, Ron was beginning to feel a bit... frisky shall we say.

"Aren't you a bit full by now?" Ron hinted at Harry.

"Not particularly." Harry replied plainly, obviously missing Ron's hint.

"Are you certain?" Ron emphasized his request with a smug grin and a seductive expression which radiated lust from his shimmering eyes.

Comprehending the current situation now, Harry replaced his cup of tea on it's saucer and playfully replied, "Well perhaps I am a bit tired of this tea, but I could always go for a bit of ginger."

"Well lucky for you," Ron started, "I think I have just the thing!" As he said this he placed his hand on Harry's knee and slowly drew it up his inner thigh until he reached conformation that it was safe to proceed.

Ron discretely unzipped Harry's pants and slid his right hand into place to stroke Harry's pulsing member, and wrapped his left hand under the weight of Harry to scoop him onto his lap. Harry bit back a moan as Ron caressed and stroked him just right. He moved his hands from Ron's waist to his pants zipper and began to relieve him of the restraining barrier of his trousers. Harry slid off Ron's lap and to his knees, and stared longingly at the thick cock that had sprung forth from it's constraints. He looked up at Ron like a puppy and let out a small whimper.

Ron stared down at him, and despite the fact that he wanted in Harry even more than Harry wanted Ron inside of him, Ron wasn't going to concede without receiving some sort of a show of Harry's desires.

Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as he cautiously approached the tip of Ron's firm member still looking up at it's owner.

"What is that look for?" Ron asked sternly. "Don't be pathetic. Use your words. What do you want?" Ron commanded

Harry looked down in shame for a moment but quickly moved his hands from the floor to Ron's thighs. He waited another moment and then snapped his head up to gaze at Ron with desperation overflowing from his eyes. He took at deep breath and swallowed his pride then with resolute demand begged. "You Ron! I want you and only you! I want you inside of me so bad! I'll gladly take you in my mouth, or do whatever you want to deserve you! I want you and only you and always you! I want it so bad! What must I do to earn the privilege to have you inside of me? Fuck me so hard Ron! I can't stand it! I want you now!"

Ron chuckled at the painful desperation in his lovers confession. You really are tempting me Hare-bear..." he teased, "but what will people think if they were to walk in on us committing such a dirty act here?"

Quite frankly, Ron couldn't care less what people would think if they were caught, at this point he wanted it so bad he would have been humiliated if Harry had known, and besides that fact he really didn't have much shame at all after they were caught the first time. The only reason he was saying this was because he loved the satisfaction that Harry wanted him so bad and on top of that, Harry was unbearably attractive in this state.

Before Harry could even respond however, one of the attendants was knocking to bring in the check and Ron was scrambling to pull the blanket over Harry and his lap.

When the attendant entered, there was an awkward moment, and Ron could feel the warmth of Harry's breath rushing along his member. Ron swallowed and had to clear his throat to make his voice sound normal. "Uh, bathroom." He said making a quick excuse for his company's absence.

"Mhmm." The waitress said, doing her best to avoid looking at the unusual bulge where his legs would have been as she handed him the check.

Harry couldn't take it any more. His face was practically buried in Ron's crotch and he couldn't resist the sweet smell of the pre-cum leaking from Ron's penis. As Ron opened the bill Harry took a deep breath and then took up the tip of Ron's stiff length in his mouth. Ron's breath hitched in his throat and at the same time Harry let out a muffled moan.

"Umm... is everything okay?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, uh..." Ron searched for an excuse. "I was just surprised at the price of the check, that's all. But don't worry, I can pay, **I just need to find which pocket I put my purse of galleons in.**" He emphasized the last sentence hoping Harry would understand this and hand Ron his purse. With this Ron slipped a nervous hand under the quilt and used it to grab Harry by the head in hopes of pulling him of his cock.

In response to this all, Harry discretely handed Ron his purse, and then took all of Ron's length into his mouth deep throating the firm cock with as much force as he possibly could without causing significant movement. Ron froze and let out a loud moan as shivers flew up and down his spine and into his pelvis reminding him of the pleasure. "I found it!" he said chuckling and flushing red with embarrassment as he moved the coin purse from under the quilt. He dug out the amount owed and put in with the bill handing them both to the attendant and with that she quickly took off.

Harry deep throated Ron a few more times, this time more forcefully and moving into a fast rhythm. Ron couldn't move, he was in ecstasy as Harry pumped him in his throat and would break occasionally to knead Ron's mass to get a breath before taking his tip back up with sensation-educing licks before he would relax his throat to take in the remainder of Ron's length to resume the rhythm of pumping that seemed to entrance Ron to where He was moaning loud enough for the kitchen staff to hear them because he had to focus all his energy on not cumming in Harry's mouth.

When Harry had to stop to catch his breath long enough for Ron to be able to speak, he panted, "Enough! We can finish this in a bed. Just wait until we get back!"

Harry was in need of a break too, it was only his second time, and last time they left everything up to each others hands. The two lied under the blanket another minute while they caught their breath and then put their pants in a decent stage to walk out of the tea house.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

The two quickly headed out to make their way back to a bed, Harry clinging to Ron as a child does to their most beloved toy. After walking for less than five minutes, Ron was already quickly growing impatient as his heads filled with lustful thoughts, and he led Harry to a bench along the path back to Hogwarts not quite at the edge of Hogsmeade yet.

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Not even remotely." Ron replied. "I'm just a bit cold and I'm not sure I can make it all the way back to the school grounds at this rate. I'm so sore already."

"I'm sorry," Harry began, "I don't mind if you need to take a brake to warm up."

With this the two sat down and snuggled up close. It was getting quite warm for such a cold snowy day, and Ron was just about to start snogging the murring and nuzzling Harry in his lap when Harry stood up, straddled Ron wrapping his arms around his neck cozily, and asked with adorable innocence, "When did you first know you were in love with me?"

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and said, "I thought you were really cute and brave after the whole sorcerer's stone incident our first year, but I knew for sure it was love when you saved me from that giant spider in our second year." Ron tightened his arms at Harry's waist pulling him in towards his own swelling member. The feeling was warm and pulsing as Ron's erection grew. Ron pulled Harry in for a kiss, and with this final action the snogging ensued and Ron was finally aware of the still-pulsing member between Harry's body and his own erection.

Three minutes later and Ron was about to burst with the desire to rip off all of the layers of winter clothes between them. He couldn't continue such snogging and control himself.

"I... Can't... Do this..." Ron panted between warm kisses as his tongue collided with Harry's each moment.

"What do you mean?" Harry whimpered.

"I can't make it back to Hogwarts! I can't wait that long!" Ron breathed into Harry's ear, and the hand gripping Harry's tousled hair pulled him in to a warm embrace that the two held in silence as long as the increasingly cold air would allow.

Harry finally broke the silence. "We cant very well do anything here. What are you suggesting we do?"

"Get a room... at The Three Broomsticks! Run away with me! Just for tonight!" Ron pleaded with such determination in his eyes and a desperate lust in the way he was clinging to Harry like he might die if they had to stand up.

"But what about school tomorrow?" Harry reminded. "And what will Hermione think?"

"The Post is on the way we can send Hermione a Scops and tell her we're fine and ask her to cover for us." Ron Proposed.

In all honesty Harry was even more desperate than Ron by now and as such, quickly agreed.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

When the two arrived at the inn they were expeditious about getting a room, and after Harry had payed the tab, something Ron constantly struggled to allow despite the fact that they were both fully aware it was a necessary ritual, and Harry was always reassuring Ron that letting him pay allowed him to be confident that he was not a helpless and pathetic being who relied solely on the love and care of his dominate, the two of them scrambled to the room hand in hand.

When they reached the room Ron flung Harry to the bed and pranced to the shower where he began to strip.

"What in the world are you doing?" Harry protested. "Did you really drag me all the way here so that you could take a cold shower?" Harry sat himself up and looked at Ron with an annoyed expression, which although Ron couldn't see it from the bathroom, he knew from the unstable tremor in Harry's voice, he must have been receiving.

"You misunderstand me dear..." Ron started as he came from the bathroom now in no more than his boxers and his collared shirt already undone to the fourth button where his hand was currently working to undo. He approached the bed and began to straddle Harry with one leg on the mattress when he stopped and gently took Harry's chin in his strong hand. He tipped up his lovers face to meet with his gaze and for an instant his cool charm froze in an expression of concern when he was met with a face that was red not from a blush but from distress, and from equally red eyes flowed messy tears. Ron shook his concern and proceeded to reassure his boyfriend, who even in this messy state was the most beautiful sight he could imagine. He leaned forward and Harry's heart was fluttering. "I'm cold as ice in these soaking clothes, I just mean to step into the shower for a moment to warm up so I don't catch a cold. By the time you've undressed yourself I'll be out in less than five more minutes." Harry began to speak but Ron instantly silenced him with a kiss. "I promise." Ron said and then leaned in for one more kiss which he administered so delicately, but when Harry parted his lips begging for more of him, they drifted into silence for a very long and very passionate moment. Ron was finally beginning to break the kiss but Harry nipped longingly at his lip for a minute sending shivers down Ron's back instantly bringing his erection to the point where it brushed against his lover's causing Harry to moan likewise. In this instant the kiss was broken and Harry fell back panting. Ron brought his other leg up to fully straddle Harry, and instructed, "Get undressed and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay kitten?"

Harry's heart felt like it could burst at any moment, and he was so out of breath that his reply was delivered in the form of an eager nod, his eye's shut tight with his face pinched up from his almost futile attempt to control himself through the surge of excitement he had just experienced. Ron disappeared back into the bathroom and Harry began to rid himself of his clothes as fast as he could once he had caught his breath. When he was done stripping Harry laid back on the bed again. He shifted anxiously as thoughts of their first time raced through his mind. It wasn't an experience he regretted, but the first time was nothing like the here and now. It had been a crude and hungry act carried on by their desperate attraction for one another and an insatiable need to be together. At that time, it was exactly what was necessary, but the kisses and the touches were those of a dirty desire, not full of passion and love like what he had just experienced. The feeling it had filled him with was so wonderful, so warm and gentle, yet tainted with an exotic lust, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before when he had kissed Cho Chang or any of the other girls he had gotten to that stage with, and he knew that he could die a happy man if the exhilaration of another kiss like that caused his heart to burst into a million tiny pieces.

Suddenly he stood up and marched towards the shower. He wasn't going to wait another moment or he was almost certain he would die of loneliness. That or develop some sort of infection from an erection left unattended for too long if such a thing were possible.

Harry peaked in the door where Ron was almost completely cloaked in steam and stood hunched over needy hands pressed against the wall, eyes shut, and strands of wet ginger hair clung to his face. He was deep in thought that seemed to make him quite upset, and he didn't even notice Harry until his lean arms were already wrapped around his muscular torso.

"I'm sorry," Harry stuttered, "I didn't mean to disobey you earlier."

"You didn't." Ron spoke in a low purr.

"Then what's hot you like this? I've never seen you so upset before... I don't like it." Harry wined.

"It's nothing." Ron snapped.

"Are we going to..." Harry started as he slid his hands down to stroke Ron's member and inner thigh. He stopped when he felt the length in his hand had almost returned to normal. "What's going on? You were in suck a frisky mood just a bit ago! What happened to that Ron? I want him back!" Harry protested with a childlike desire in his voice as he pulled Ron into him for a hug and nuzzled his shoulder and neck.

"I don't want to feel this way either." Ron sighed. "Think you can help me cheer up?" He asked turning around in Harry's arms and pinning him against the wall of the shower.

"I'll do anything to make you happy!" Harry pleaded. "Just tell me what I can do!"

Ron was a bit preoccupied with administering a hickey on Harry's collar bone at that moment, which proved to be just as effective as anything Ron could have said to Harry, and he was glad for that fact seeing as he didn't have any desire to talk right now anyways. He was just happy to have Harry in his arms and he took full advantage of the opportunity to leave his mark on him.

Harry understood and tilted his head to allow Ron better access and simultaneously arched away from the cold wall of the shower as he let out a soft moan he attempted to muffle by bitting his lower lip.

"It's no use kitten," Ron whispered in a husky voice, "there's no point in trying to display any amount of dominance you know." He took full advantage of the access he had been granted, and trailed soft, warm, delicate, passionate kisses up Harry's neck stopping at his ear to whisper. "There's no point because your mine now, and now I'm going to love you as hard as I can!" He nipped Harry's earlobe and forced his first finger into his pray to loosen him up.

It wasn't anything that could have ripped the skin or muscle, but it was the first time anything had entered Harry's nether regions, and the invasion made him cry out in pain as he bucked his hips into Ron.

"Bloody Hell! Your really tight kitten! Looks like this is gonna take some time to loosen you up."

Harry squirmed as Ron moved his finger in a circular motion inside Harry to loosen up the ring of muscle and used his other hand to lift Harry's leg around his sturdy waist. Harry was about to let out another scream but Ron muffled it with a wet kiss penetrating past his lips almost instantly. Ron slid in another finger as gently as he could and knew he had hit a sensitive spot when Harry flung his arms around Ron's neck to pull his other leg around the sturdy hips and buck up into Ron's fingers as he let out a muffled moan of pleasure between their kiss.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

Ron couldn't bear the full weight any more and removed the hand in Harry's tight ass to turn of the shower and run his hand through the head of wet black locks that hugged his hand and clung to the other man's face so perfectly he almost cried at the beautiful sight. It wasn't long before the two had completed the short journey to the bed in this manor panting between intrusive kisses, and Harry pumping Ron's length in his hand to return it to its former state of being almost fully erect. Ron sat down on the bed, Harry's legs repositioning to straddle him, and he removed his hand in the black trestles back into Harry and slid the hand around his waist up to ground his fingers into Harry's shoulder blade. After a few more rhythmic pumps into Harry he found his prostate and slid a third finger in. Harry moaned and arched into Ron as he felt the three fingers brush against a spot which sent chills throughout his hips and spine.

"I'm ready!" he said and bucked into the fingers inside him.

"Your still too tight!" Ron warned trying to get his fingers in further to satisfy Harry's need.

"I'm fine!" Harry barked. "I need you now! I want you inside of me! Fuck me now!" he yelled digging his nails in to Ron's back.

"Didn't I tell you it was pointless to act tough!" Ron reminded.

"NOW!" Harry whimpered and rammed his hips against Ron so hard he knocked him over onto the bed.

Ron pulled out again and moved to straddle the center of the bed before pulling Harry into his lap. Harry curled his legs around Ron's to meet his straddle and Ron anchored Harry against him grabbing his inner thigh and positioned himself to enter Harry. Ron thrust himself into Harry and they moaned in time with each other. Ron took Harry's hands in his and while they anchored their act with one hand Ron assisted Harry with the task of jacking off. He thrust into Harry from behind as Harry bucked his hips back to meet him and he pumped Harry's erection in their hands in time. He prodded around inside Harry like this a few times before he found the right angle. When he managed to find his prostate Harry moaned out his name in absolute desire and leaked pre-cum onto their hands.

Ron pulled out and instructed Harry to turn around and face him. He knew both of them were about to lose control and wanted to gaze into Harry's eyes when it finally happened. He would have chose this position earlier, but Harry wasn't quite ready, and helping him prepare was much easier from behind.

Harry complied quickly and turned around to sit in his lap and wrap his legs back around Ron's waist. He wanted Ron to be back inside of him as soon as possible.

With Harry positioned, Ron pinned him against the bed and re-entered him. He nipped at the nipple a few centimeters below the hickey he had left earlier and licked a trail up to the aforementioned mark as he re-aimed himself and began to pump into Harry.

Harry panted as Ron searched for a rhythm of pulling in and out, and between his pants instructed Ron, "Harder!" and "Faster!" as he arched up to meet the Ron's hot, thick, pulsating cock as it thrust deep within him.

Ron finally found a pace just right, and after a few more times of thrusting down on the prostate and Harry bucking up into him to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves that filled him with so much pleasure with the perfect amount of force and pumping his own fully erect length while moaning loudly, they had both reached their limit and Ron orgasmed seconds after Harry, moaning his name in a husky shout.

Semen poured out onto their chest and stomachs, and even a bit overflowed from where Ron was joined with Harry.

Ron pulled out of Harry, kissed him on the lips and rolled over onto the bed. "Now be a good little kitten and help clean me up." Ron panted.

Harry was exhausted, but he couldn't resist obeying his master when he spoke to him like this. He rolled onto his arms and knees and crawled to where Ron lay, covered in thick white cum. He began at Ron's inner thigh and licked up the mess he had made as instructed. When he had finished the task he curled up at Ron's side nuzzling his head on his master's chest and purring as his hands ran through his damp hair.

Ron was exhausted and he was sure his kitten felt the same way. "It's been a long day..." he said pulling Harry into him to cuddle. "We should get some sleep before we have to walk back to school tomorrow."

Harry turned to face Ron and nodded. Ron hissed him on the cheek and brushed a lock of hair back behind Harry's ear and whispered, "I love you." and the two drifted into sleep.

~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it, I worked really hard on this installment so please leave feed back. If you're wondering about why Ron was so upset in the shower you'll just have to wait for the next installment. Unfortunately, I'm a busy senior, and right now is really hectic for me, so I might not be able to update until almost March! . I'll do my best to update as soon as I can, but don't expect it to be as quick as usual.


	5. A Horible Day for a Fantastical Gift

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Characters not mine. Harry Potter. Disclaimed.

**A/N: **So I was working out some logistics for this all and thought I might post a time-line at the end of next chapter. Would anyone like that? Also, I don't get any reviews, and I'm kinda getting bored of this series, so I think chapter 7 might be the last unless I get some reviews. Part of the reason I bothered developing this was that my friends showed interest, but it seems like only a few people even read it. I want to thank all of you who have followed, favorited, and kept up with my story, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kristen who inspired me to write this story. Even if you have only read the first chapter, I love you Krissy-poo!

I also got a funny PM from a reader after my chapter 4 update, but I'll save the story for chapter six since I've already blabbed on enough. Just a few more quick reminders and warnings and I'll send you on your MARY way to reading!

**Random info: **Not that this whole series hasn't been a little OOC, it's bound to happen when shipping a crack pairing anyways, but just thought I'd warn you that this chapter's new characters (both those referred to and those actually in the chapter) are **Very** OOC.

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC METAPHORS AND MATURE SUBJECT MATTER. 

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~  
**

It was Saturday afternoon and after a long quiditch game Harry quickly passed out giving Ron the perfect opportunity to go shopping for a Christmas gift for Harry. The two had planed a date for tomorrow and Christmas was fast approaching. Ron had been saving for quite some time now, and had even found work over the summer to start saving for a special gift should the day ever come when he was able to confess his true feelings for his best friend with success.

After much research, Ron had found just what he was looking for. Hidden among the various establishments and houses in Godric's Hollow, there was a jeweler who specialized in custom jewelery, hand crafted in a material very similar to that from which a snitch is made. One could order bracelets, necklaces, and rings cast from this metal, which when touched by someone, would remember the DNA, and could be made to display a custom inscription when brought in contact with the same DNA every time thereafter. Another feature which was available for a set of two or more, was a metal recognition. Each piece of jewelery cast had an individual code detectable in the traces of the metal. A set of the jewelery could be enchanted to react and bond to a metal of the same code. These features could be combined in a piece, or made with one or the other. It wouldn't be cheap, but he wanted a gift to show Harry just how much he loved and appreciated him, and to Ron, all the hard work and saving he had done was well worth it to be able to finally be able to give Harry something he was deserving of. Harry had always given him plenty, and even if he didn't have to work for it, each gift or meal he had treated Ron to was just as heartfelt in Ron's opinion.

Ron had ordered a set of bracelets in gold with the metal recognition as well as the DNA memory. Each had a thick linked chain with a charm, slightly smaller than a silver sickle in size, of a griffin holding a half-heart. The griffins were in a seated pose with one arm and leg on the outside of the heart, the head pointed in towards the surface of the heart where the inscription would appear with an affectionate calm in it's expression, and the tail wrapped around the inside of the heart where the other legs talons just barely peaked through.

The charms were mirror images of one another, and when they came in contact, the tail of each would reposition to become intertwined with that of the other, the heads nuzzled at the forehead, and the heart became whole. On the end of the clasp of Ron's was a miniature charm of a stag, and on Harry's a small dog somewhat like a Jack Russel terrier.

Separately, each half-heart displayed the name of the boy's respective partner when worn, but when the metal recognition formed the full heart, the names dissolved and the heart displayed an inscription which read:

_"And so the griffins fell in love,  
and their hearts became one whole,  
pure, and full of love for each other."_

When Ron had sufficiently inspected the jewelery and payed for the pieces, he tucked the package in the inside pocket of his thick gray pea coat, and exited the shop. As he was rounding the corner of the street that was home to the jewelery shop, a force suddenly propelled him backwards pinning him to a wall.

The initial shock of being attacked combined with a small bump to the head he had been dealt in the process created a momentary confusion. When he focused back in, he saw a small fizzling blue light approaching him at a slow and steady pace. As the light came closer he began to see the shadow of a face. Although he felt like he had seen the face before, he couldn't be sure in the dim light and with his still slightly blurred vision. Suddenly his vision worsened and his breathing was constricted. He struggled for a moment gripping for handles on the wall and arms around his neck, of which neither existed. Suddenly, all the pressure released and he dropped to the ground as the light evaporated. He lay in a pile on the ground unable to lift his head, open his eyes, or do anything besides focus on getting air into his lungs, air that seemed to just barely be hovering in a breathable state of matter and threatening to undergo deposition at any moment just to spite him. He heard the echo of a few footsteps towards him and felt an icy hand grab his chin and lift his head up roughly.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

"What do you think you're doing with that Potter boy?" Draco had Ron pinned back up against the frozen stone wall as quickly as the slithering words had snaked themselves past his lips.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about?" Ron choked out the words in shock, still struggling to breath. He arched away from the stone wall of the complex as Draco pinned him against it's cold surface so hastily his shirt filled with snow and lifted up.

"You know very well what I'm referring to Weasley!" Draco spat as he dropped Ron to the ground again. "I see the way you look at him. I see how he lights up when you enter the room. I watch the way he's wrapped around your finger!" he hissed. "And don't you think for one minute that I'm not here to report every bit of that boys activity to the dark lord!" Draco pulled up the left sleeve of his clothing to reveal a dark mark trailing down his inner forearm and shoved the image in Ron's face.

Ron let out a gasp which was in part because it had just occurred to him that his relationship with Harry could be putting them both in danger, and in part due to his struggling to breath, but moreover sarcastic, because who could help but laugh at the way Draco seemed to say things expecting to sound terrifying when, for gods sake Malfoy, everyone knows you serve 'The Dark Lord'!

Before Ron could finish decoding what Draco was really saying, the question had been answered for him.

"The Dark Lord is displeased Weasley! He has instructed me that I let you know that, 'If he can't have The Chosen One for himself, then no one can!'" As soon as the dirty mouth that had no shame in muttering the word 'mudblood' had finished delivering the message, the same foul lips wrapped themselves around Ron's bottom lip.

Ron struggled in Draco's arms where he had Ron pinned against the cold ground. The taste of Malfoy, let alone the thought, was enough to make Ron throw up in his mouth. He probably would have done so too had Draco not proceeded to force his tongue down Ron's throat.

After a bit more struggling Ron managed to force Draco to release the kiss. "What in the bloody hell are you doing!" Ron asked as he broke into confused tears which fell halfway down his cheeks, threatened to freeze, and then burst as they collided with the hot furry filling his face.

There was no reply from Draco save his violent hungry actions. His hands ravaged Ron's sides and back, groping at his rear and other areas that he didn't even know could feel so inappropriate until now. Ron was stuck, quite literally, between a rock and a hard place. It was vial. He began struggling again, thrashing his head and hips trying to break free, but as his hips moved beneath Draco he only felt increasingly filthy. It didn't matter that it was against his will, it was happening, and the act was disgusting.

Ron was now at a point where he wouldn't even have fathomed the thought of the situation he was currently in long enough to acquire a distaste for the thought of what was now occurring, but surely he would have detested the idea had it ever occurred to him, and he was certainly detesting the act in the here and now. The truth of the matter was that he was being man-handled and raped by Draco Malfoy.

Hands slid in places he could only wish they wouldn't. A snake receded from the tattoo on Draco's forearm and sunk it's fangs into Ron's neck as Malfoy held the struggling ginger's head in his hand. The fangs leaked a paralyzing venom into Ron and within a matter of seconds he was near enough to a comatose state for Malfoy to easily side-apparate to a bed and continue.

Ron was helpless now. He couldn't move, and he couldn't escape. He could barely even feel it when Draco inserted himself into Ron's backside without the slightest bit of stretching or preparation. He screamed as the skin tore and bled onto the sheets and he thought his protests must have sounded like ridiculous slurs with the state his muscles were in.

There was no pleasure, and he was far to paralyzed to experience the sensations that could have made him erect, although Malfoy never had a chance of causing that reaction in the first place.

All he could do was lay paralyzed and observe the process of Draco violently violating him. No matter how much he knew he was helpless against it now, Ron couldn't help but hate himself and somehow feel this was all his fault. As Draco's hands wandered his body and ravaged every inch of him, he could do no more than observe what little of the act he could see through his peripheral vision as the venom consumed more and more of his muscle control by the minute. Having to watch himself be raped by someone so vial and not even being able to put up a weakened fight was like being bound to a wall and being forced to watch as your best friend gets their head severed and it rolls into your lap. Like being tied down on a jammed gas pedal with your hands tied behind the chair as you drag your family along the freeway with the rear view mirrors forcing you to watch from all angles as you kill them against your will.

Eventually it was over, or at least he didn't have to experience the rest. The venom had taken it's full effect and he was finally unconscious!

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~  
**

When Ron's eyes flitted back open he found himself on the floor of Myrtle's bathroom. Cold, naked, and covered in his own blood, he shivered and sat up slowly wincing in pain. His vision slowly re-focused itself and he eventually took notice of Myrtle sitting directly above him inspecting him.

"What happened?" Myrtle asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Ron replied slowly as he searched the room for clues hoping his mind would un-fog soon.

After a few long minutes, Myrtle replied. "I was just sitting in the stall, reading and minding my own business. I must have dozed off at some point, because when I woke up to a strange noise it was early evening and the moon was barely visible through the frozen window pains. When I came out of the stall to see what to noise was, there was no one here, but the chamber of secrets had been opened again. I was nervous at first and I was just about to go track down Filch, when suddenly I heard a scream, and I knew it was you, and that you were in trouble. When I flew down the entrance to the chamber there was a crackling pop sort of noise and space seemed to get sucked inward for a moment. I think someone must have apparated just as I came down, because when I turned the corner the remains of a thin black smoke dispersed and the only one in the room was you..."

Everything flashed before Ron's eyes and he fell backwards in shock.

"I was..." he stared blankly at the ceiling, "raped..."

A tear trickled down his cheek and he felt a wave of pain surge over his entire body as he slowly recovered all the feeling he was now thankful that the venom had paralyzed. He sat in silence for a few more moments before frantically turning to Myrtle and panicking.

"My clothes! Myrtle, where are my clothes!" He stood up quickly and searched his surroundings.

"I don't know, you were naked when I found you! I was so concerned with how to bring you to the surface I didn't notice anything in the chamber. Should we go look?" Myrtle asked and looked up in thought.

By the time Myrtle had returned her gaze forwards, Ron was already descending into the chamber. Myrtle rushed to join him and show him to where she found him.

When the two entered the outlet Myrtle had discovered Ron in, everything rushed back to him again, and he collapsed onto his hands and knees on the ground. The room was pitch black except for three dimly lit torches lining the stone walls. Water dripped from the cracked make-shift ceiling overhead and mixed with the blood that had stained the floor. A sticky scent filled the cavern and made Ron feel sick, but when he remembered why finding his clothes was so important, he forced himself to keep moving.

He made his way to a wall and inched himself up as he bore most of his weight against it. He grabbed the nearby torch and began searching. Slowly he found scattered articles of clothing. Eventually he found his wand, and used it to summon the rest of his clothes. He redressed himself, and after nearly 40 minutes he and Myrtle emerged from the chamber.

He slunk down against the wall and folded his arms and placed them on his knees before resting his head in the opening they created he huffed and within seconds the trickling of his tears against the stone floor reminded him just how terrified he still was. Myrtle sat next to him and tried to comfort him, but he was too upset to notice the ghostly hands passing over and through his back.

Several more minutes passed and Myrtle asked him why his clothes were so important. Ron didn't respond, but unfolded an arm to reach in his coat pocket to pull out the package, he unwrapped his bracelet and showed her, and replaced it in it's velvet bag. She smiled at him knowing that he was still to shaken up to have a conversation, and it was far to late to be functioning well anyways. He replaced the package in his coat pocket and stood up against the wall before wiping away his tears and smiling back at her through still sad and scared eyes.

Myrtle walked him back to the Griffindor dormitory entrance, and the two parted for the night. Ron went to bed and kissed Harry on the cheek as he passed. Harry smiled in his sleep, and watching his boyfriend from bed, Ron thought about their date tomorrow and quickly fell into sleep.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this installment! I realize I could have done more with the end, but I thought it was probably best if I didn't become highly involved towards the end since I'm not sure how much longer I'll be writing this series. Besides, I think I put Ron through enough for one chapter being raped by Draco and all. ^^; Please review for me, especially if you want to see this series continued. I have an outline for the beginning of chapter six, but it might be the last chapter if I don't see interest. I love you all and I had fun writing this, but as I said when I started this, I'm not really a Harry Potter person, and this has already been a lot longer than I was initially planning. To all my friends and readers who followed this and always said how much they enjoyed each installment, I sincerely thank you for helping me remember how fun writing is again.

If and when this series is complete, I will still write fan fiction when I can find the time. I am personally more of an anime and video game nerd, so if you have any interest in Ouran, Kingdom Hearts, Tsubasa, and other such series, please follow me if you enjoyed my writing.


	6. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Characters not mine. Harry Potter. Disclaimed.

**A/N: **So I've been having computer problems, and I had the data on my hard drive recovered, unlocked, and backed up to an external hard drive. It cost me about $209, but I'm glad to finally have all my artwork and writing back! I'm excited be able to resume work on chapter 6 which was a little less than 2/3 of the way done when my computer exploded. Unfortunately, I have no computer now, so I'll have to use my moms when she allows, and she will be going on a trip for a few weeks in a couple of weeks. I love you all and hope you are thankful for my decision to get the data recovered, it wasn't easy! *flails* A I'm transferring the data on the external drive directly to google docs and typing on the family computer with no memory and a broken battery in order to get my writing up, so it's very arduous and frustrating, but I'm just thankful to have all of my files back. This chapter is sort of angsty and sappy, but I hope you'll enjoy it! Remember to Rate and Review!

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

It was the morning after Ron and Harry's little night of fun, and after they had showered, and checked out, the two decided to grab a quick breakfast before heading back to Hogwarts.

Breakfast was much quieter than usual as the boys stuffed their mouths with some much-needed calories after the previous nights activities. Neither of them were surprised at the silence under the circumstances.

When they were finishing up, the witchress came to give them the check and Harry dropped the total (plus a bit for tip and tax) with a deliberately stark and rough loudness and plastered on an annoyed smile as he put away his purse of Galleons as though nothing had happened, all before the check could even be set down.

"Keep the change." he said and sent the witchress off. She promptly collected the money and scurried away from the table giving Harry one last confused look from half-way across the room

"Something wrong, mate?" Ron asked, still picking at the last of his food.

Harry sucked his lips in and rolled them over his teeth producing another insincere smile as he added, "Nope!.." He then proceeded to toss his napkin on the table, and get up to put on his jacket. As he pulled the sleeves over his thick sweater and adjusted the article of clothing, he gritted his teeth for an instant and then continued in a nonchalant tone, "No, everything is just fine and dandy!"

Even with his back turned and quiet tone Ron knew what was happening. He quirked up an eyebrow as he sucked in the last bit of his sausages. Harry fished around in his coat pockets and retrieved his gloves. He turned around and pulled them on and with an almost crazed smile asked, "Ready to go?"

Ron sat staring up at Harry with a mouth still stuffed full of food. Harry placed a finger under Ron's chin and shut his mouth. "Must you be such a slob?" he asked.

Ron realized what had just happened and tried to consume the contents in his mouth, but choked and had to quickly bring his napkin to his mouth and attempt conceal the large bits of food he had coughed up. He folded the napkin placing it on the plate and cleared his throat. He was entirely red-faced, whether from choking or from the embarrassment of the situation not even he could differentiate, but in effort to salvage the last bit of his dignity he quickly got up to pull on his coat and then he cleared his throat nonchalantly and choked out, "sorry mate."

The two exited quickly and headed out on the road. Ron adjusted his scarf over his reddened face, and both of them pulled on their hats and shoved their hands in their pockets for warmth. There was a period of silence and occasionally Ron would try to hazard a glance at Harry without getting caught trying to figure out his moody silence.

"I know you're looking at me." Harry finally snapped.

"I'm sorry," Ron started objectionably, "But I was just wondering why the hell you've been in such a bloody foul mood all morning! Do you mind explaining?"

There was another long silence before Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, turned to face Ron, and opened his mouth to reply. He froze up, closed his mouth again, and suddenly hot tears were streaming down his face.

Ron ran to him and took him up in a warm embrace. The two stood like that for seconds that seamed like an eternity to Harry as he clung to Ron as if he might float away at any moment. Warm tears fell on Ron's shoulder and soaked the fabric of his coat. He slid a hand up to Harry's head and laced it in his Raven hair. He looked up at the sky and watched as the snow fell and covered the world in white and his mind raced as he wondered if love could get any better than this moment right here.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

After a while Harry's tears calmed down and he nuzzled Ron's cheek. Ron read his signal and moved away to face Harry with his hands on his shoulders. Harry wiped his face on his sleeve and smiled up at Ron. Ron rubbed Harry's back comfortingly and offered him his hand which Harry accepted and the two resumed walking.

Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ron's. They walked quietly making small talk about the scenery from time to time. After a long time, Harry built up his courage, and as they walked and cuddled, he said, "Ron, I hate to ask, but last night..." he trailed off as his confidence did the same.

"Go on..." Ron said and wiggled his arm a little.

"Well, you were so knowledgeable last night, I can't help but think that yesterday wasn't you're first time..." Harry ventured.

There was a long silence and Ron stopped letting his arm slide out of Harry's before catching up with him again. More silence followed and the air seemed to freeze far beyond the chill it already carried.

Harry finally ended the silence, "Who?" he asked and stopped in his tracks.

"It was nothing!" Ron said trying to feign an air of calm.

"It's not nothing to me!" Harry whined.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ron said coldly and he too stopped.

"Why? Do you still like them?" Harry said tearing up.

"No..." Ron interjected

"Then what?" Harry retorted.

"I WAS RAPED! OKAY? can we please...", Ron began to tear up, "can we please not talk about it?" he asked and he shrunk into his coat

The world seemed to come to a halt. There was stillness in the air and not a breath was drawn. The memories flooded back to Ron as they had in the shower the day before. His knees buckled in and he dropped to the snow-covered ground.

"I... I'm sorry... I.. didn't know." Harry said feeling ashamed.

Ron still didn't move. His hands lay at his sides like the dead limbs of a sick tree. His head was hung, and although Harry couldn't hear or see, tears fell silently from Ron's face and left impressions in the snow where they fell and froze.

Harry ran up and around to face him. He took Ron's pale face up in his hands to face him and look him in the eyes. His cheeks felt like they could catch fire, and the Boy who had always seemed so strong was shivering and looked so small and defeated.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I never meant to make you hurt like this. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But I'm hear if you need someone to talk to as well."

He had been so upset earlier that morning, and he let the worst possibilities become realities in his head, and now... well now he had broken something in Ron. Harry wasn't sure what he could do, but he knew that he would have to be the stronger one. He had almost always been the more courageous and even reckless one, but since he had started dating Ron he had discovered he liked being taken care of. He always had to bear the weight of everyone else's problems, and it felt so good to know there was one person who would rather take care of him and make him feel special.

But there was no time to think like that. It was his own recklessness that had caused this, and Ron was every bit worth caring for in his opinion. Sure it was a little strange to suddenly take care of the person who's always taken care of you, but that wasn't going to change anything.

Harry took off his coat and draped it over Ron's shoulders. He bent down and ducked under Ron's arm wrapping it around his neck. When he has finished helping Ron up he took all of his weight and began carrying them both towards Hogwarts, which was luckily only a few minutes away by now.

As the two approached the school, Hermione, who had apparently missed her morning classes to wait for them, ran to help Harry assist the broken down mess that Ron had somehow become.

"Thanks!" Harry said as Hermione took up half of Ron's weight.

"What on earth happened?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I, uh..." Harry struggled for a minute to think of an excuse, "I think he must have just caught a cold on the way back is all. He only collapsed about fifteen minutes ago." He chuckled nervously hoping Hermione wouldn't call him on his bluff.

Hermione eyed the two suspiciously for a moment, but decided she would ask questions later.

Harry and Hermione helped Ron up to his bed in silence and tucked him in to rest. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed brushing Ron's hair back, but when Harry turned to grab his books she caught him by the arm. "Why are you avoiding the subject Harry?"

He turned with a surprised and confused expression, "I'm not! Why are you skipping your morning classes? That's so unlike you!" he replied to the girl who had once implied she would rather die than be expelled.

"Really Harry, you two are completely hopeless!" she quipped.

Harry's expression was void of anything but confusion. "What are yo-"

Hermione cut him off, "It's winter break Harry!" She chuckled. "Did you two honestly forget completely?"

Harry paused and put his books down, he looked over to a clock that typically read the time and date, but now read "_2 weeks 3 days 8 hours 47 minutes and 23 seconds left in break._" He looked back and started laughing as his face reddened and Hermione joined him giggling in amusement.

A few minutes passed in this manner and when the amusement had worn off they decided to go to the dining hall for some hot cocoa.

As they walked down the corridors Hermione decided to ask about Ron again. "Harry, tell me what really happened to Ron." Her voice was soft and full of concern.

"I told you, he just caught a cold is all." Harry looked distractedly at the pictures adorning the walls as they neared the dining hall.

"Harry, I know your lying..." She said firmly with a tear welling in the corner of her eye.

By now they had reached the dining hall. It was almost barren as most of the students had already left for home, but on the two outer-most tables the school still kept an assortment of holiday confections and treats for the students and teachers who stayed. Harry grabbed an eggnog and Hermione a warm cider, both passing up the cocoa they had desired priorto seeing the options.

They sat down at an empty spot, which could have been almost anywhere, and Hermione resumed the conversation. "Please tell me what happened, I won't hesitate to use veritaserum!"

Harry gulped. "It's not that I think you'll be mad or anything, it's just..." he took a sip, "We got in a little fight on the way back and he recalled a bad memory and went into shock. He didn't want to tell me, and I got upset and compelled him to, and... well turns out it's very personal, so I don't think he'd want you to know, so I'm just trying to respect that." he nibbled on a cookie he had grabbed cautiously trying to cool down, "Besides, it's obviously not a good subject, so I think he hopes that if no one knows, it won't get brought up and he can forget it ever happened."

When Hermione looked at Harry she knew he was serious. His fists were clenched and his nails digging into his skin. His whole body was stiff and rigid as he fought to maintain his calm. His voice only hinted at the tremor it carried, and tears streamed down his face.

For a moment she could only stare at the shaken up boy next to her and go over what he had just said again and again, trying to figure out what could put the two boys in their current state. She couldn't imagine anything, but then she realized it didn't matter. She hugged Harry tightly trying to calm him. She would help however she could, but it was hard to do when she had no idea what had happened.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt her arms wrap around him. for a second he froze as his mind raced even faster, but then everything stopped. His mind shut down and he clung to her desperately. Although he had tried to pretend nothing happened, he had gone into auto-pilot and receded into himself the moment Ron had spoken the word "raped". Now the thoughts that he'd frozen himself in cracked. His mind flooded with concerns faster than the tears could fall from his eyes.

"_What have I done?"_

_._

_._

_.  
._

"_I'm a horrible person!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Who hurt him?"_

_._

_. _

"_**I'll kill them!"**_

_._

_._

_._

"_How had they tortured him to make him suffer like this?"_

_._

_._

_.  
__._

_._

_._

"_How can I heal the pain?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_I wish I'd never known!"_

_.  
. _

"_Why didn't he tell me sooner!"_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
._

"_Why him?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Why did I make him tell me?"_

_._

_.  
. _

"_Why did I yell at him?"_

_._

_.  
. _

"_Why is the world so cruel?"_

_._

_. _

"_Why couldn't it be me?"_

_.  
. _

"_**Why?"**_

_._

_._

_.  
__._

_._

_.  
__._

_._

"_I'll kill them!"_

_._

_.  
. _

_"I'll kill them!"_

_.  
. _

"I'll kill them..." He whispered between clenched teeth as he sobbed.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

**A/N: **sorry it took a bit to get this chapter up everyone! *flails* my computer is... no longer existent, so... yeah. ^^;

Also, I have four chapters planned, so I guess I'll be extending the series yet again? ^^;

**Oh, Also! I promised to tell the funny story this chapter, so here goes:**

If you recall in the first few chapters, I admitted in my authors notes I'm actually not a big HP fan and never even finished reading the series, however after publishing the fourth instalment I received a PM that said something along the lines of, "So I see you write HP ff and take it pretty seriously, so I'd like to invite you to our private RP website at .whatever and tell them so-and-so referred you." I literally just facepalmed and started laughing my ass off. Oh the ignorant fools who don't read authors notes! *psychotic laugh*


	7. A Bad Memory

**Disclaimer****:** The usual. Characters not mine. Harry Potter. Disclaimed.

**A****/****N****: **Yo! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! *flails* well enjoy, and more A/N at the end.

**Don't forget to R&R**

**~.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.~**

After witnessing Harry exhaust himself crying in her arms the night before, Hermione had decided that she had no choice but to take matters into her own hands and find out Ron's secret. Even if it meant going against Harry's judgments and risking bringing up feelings Ron clearly didn't want to address. It was clear to her that the problem wasn't just going to go away like everyone hoped and Harry and Ron obviously needed her help to face the problem. Of course, you can't find a solution to a problem if you don't even know what the problem is, so figuring that out would be the first matter of business.

She wouldn't dare let anyone know, but Hermione was the type of girl who would go to any length to ensure the happiness and protection of the people she cared most about, even if it meant spying on them. For the past few years she had grown increasingly protective of Ron, and somewhere along the way developed a habit of making sure she knew almost everything about him, even that which he wouldn't dare tell anyone. She always kept a far enough distance so that he wouldn't discover, but she knew what her resources were if ever there were an emergency.

She had stalked him to Myrtle's bathroom on multiple occasions and had taken note of the fact that he very rarely spent less than was plenty of time to socialize with a close friend inside during each of his visits, and that was a trend that had developed increasingly since the first time he had met her when he had ran out of class one day crying when Harry jokingly called him a fag in an argument.

Quite honestly Myrtle was a relationship Hermione never wanted to interfere with. She almost always got hurt when she heard Ron talk to Myrtle, but beyond that fact, she had ultimately decided that she was just happy to know Ron had someone he trusted to talk to. After much consideration on her part she had realized it was beneficial for her sake too as it would only hurt more to have been the friend he talked about his crushes with. At some point she had even convinced herself that it was in light of this knowledge that Ron had chosen Myrtle to have these talks with. But in all honesty she knew full well that he was oblivious to her feelings and the plain and simple fact was that she would never be his first choice and that's all there was to it.

It didn't matter to her, she had locked up those ways of thinking long ago, and going back to them now of all times was the last thing she needed.

It was her turn to be strong. It always was. But this was different.

She could hold back her tears and hide her emotions all she wanted, but that wasn't doing anyone a favor. Sure it may have been in the sense that it didn't cause anyone else additional problems, but now it was time to call upon her secret knowledge and face whatever feeling might be exposed in order to find a solution to his problems and finally be the one to restore his smile.

**~.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.~**

Ron and Harry were still asleep and emotionally exhausted when Hermione escaped to Myrtle's bathroom. As she neared the room she heard sobs and moans escaping from the lavatory which was steadily flooding the corridor with tears. She tiptoed through the growing puddle careful not to make a mess. Her breath hitched in her throat for an instant as she reached the door, and as she turned the handle she shut her eyes, swallowed, and drew in a deep breath to steady her heartbeat.

"Myrtle?" She called.

She heard a high nasally gasp and loud splash as Myrtle dove into a toilet.

"Myrtle, it's Hermione, I'm Ron's friend."

Silently Myrtle emerged from the toilet still hiding in it's stall.

"Please Myrtle, I need your help, I think Ron may be in trouble!"

Slowly the door to the stall Myrtle was hiding in creaked open a decimeter or so. "Where's Ron?" she asked in a soft, frail voice.

"He's asleep. He fainted on the way back from Hogsmaed yesterday with Harry."

"It was Malfoy again wasn't it!", Myrtle growled abruptly and flew within a centimeter of Hermione's face before she could blink.

"I don't know. Did something happen between them?" Asked Hermione.

_Hoop__! _Myrtle clasped her hands over her mouth and shut her eyes tightly as she shook her head vigorously.

"This is serious Myrtle, I need you to tell me if something happened! Ron is passed out in shock and Harry is passed out from the exhaustion of a panic attack and blames himself!", Hermione pleaded.

"And rightfully so!", Myrtle retorted.

"How can you say that and call yourself his best friend?" Leveled Hermione.

"Well I don't see him talking to you like he does with me!", Myrtle replied.

Hermione was silent. She was too sensible to try to slap a ghost because she lost her temper, and too smart to think there was anything that could hurt worse than words. Her hands clenched into tight fists as angry tears soiled her cheeks. "If you had a tangible presence I would hit you right now. Are you so selfish and ignorant that you can't see the effects of this problem or your naivete!", Hermione stammered in an agitated voice that shook with her fury and exposed emotions.

Myrtle stared dumbly at her and shed the most silent tears ever.

Hermione continued, "Do you understand that Ron is fragile, and even if he weren't already in such a delicate state, that he has chosen Harry. He will never choose either of us, but that won't change a thing about our friendship. Seeing Harry like he is now would destroy him! And you would rather make things worse than help in whatever way you can?"

Hermione was officially a hot mess, and yet was still composed enough to have the conviction to make Myrtle understand completely and still remain functional. Myrtle hovered over to the bay of sinks that was the entrance to the chamber and looked in one of the shattered mirrors. "Okay," she spoke in a soft complacent tone, "if you really believe you can help him if I tell you..."

"I do," Hermione reassured.

**~.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.~**

"HE DID WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed.

Myrtle nodded solemnly.

"Shit! No wonder they are acting like this." Hermione fell against the wall and slunk down.

"What now?", Myrtle asked.

Hermione still sat dumbfounded.

"Hello?" Myrtle waved her translucent arms before Hermione.

"Memory charm.", she said and stood up and sauntered towards the door dazed.

"Where are you going?", Myrtle called to her from where she sat.

"Tell Harry.", she exited the room and Myrtle gazed concernedly at the girl.

**~.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.~**

"A memory charm!", Hermione proposed sitting at the foot of Harry's bed.

"A memory charm?", Harry repeated and wiped his eyes grogily.

"That's right! We'll just use a memory charm to make him forget the whole thing!", Hermione explained, "What do you think?"

"I guess it's not a bad idea." Harry was still feeling a bit dizzy and really didn't want to try to make these decisions right now, but he wanted to make things right as soon as was possible.

"Harry," began Hermione in a shocked tone staring straight at him unmoving as her stomach dropped and her breath hitched and then became shallow.

"What?" He jumped a little when her terrified voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Your scar! It's bleeding!" she exclaimed.

Harry touched the mark on his forehead and the red liquid congealed on his fingers as a foggy memory flashed before his eyes and he fainted.

"What in the bloody hell was that?", Hermione mused and shook Harry lightly trying to wake him.

He came to for a moment, and before passing out again, Harry mumbled, "Perhaps we should ask him?"

Hermione sighed but figured he was right and proceeded to tend to Harry's forehead until he would reawaken, but after he had stayed asleep for more than 10 minutes she decided to go grab a bite.

**~.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.~**

_"__What__ do __you __think __you__'__re __doing __with __that __Potter __boy__?..."_

The voice echoed in his head reminding him of the thing he wished nothing more than to forget for the millionth time.

"_...__The__ way__ you __look __at __him__..."_

The voice hissed and he cringed even in his sleep.

"_...__The__ way __he__'__s __wrapped __around __your __finger__..."_

Ron was panting and sweating as he tossed in his sleep.

"_...__**The**__** Dark **__**Lord **__**is **__**displeased**__...'__If __he __can__'__t __have __The __Chosen __One __for __himself__...__no __one __can__!'"_

Ron sat up suddenly with an expression of terror.

"_You__ can__'__t __pretend __this __will __go __away__."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_This__ is__ bigger__ than__ you__."_

_._

_._

"_It__'__s__ time __to __face __the __facts__!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Where__'__s __the __missing __piece__?"_

The thoughts clouded his mind and he felt dizzy, but he knew he had to tell Harry what he remembered. This was bigger than just him and he couldn't just pretend it was going to go away. As they already knew from their previous encounters, Voldemort wasn't one to give up easily, especially when it came to Harry.

Ron scanned the room finding Harry asleep and still feeling the effects of his panicked realization fond that he had already crawled into bed with Harry and was clinging to him.

Harry woke up and glanced down to the warm mass now holding him. He was saddened by the tears sliding down the pale cheeks of the boy he loved and considered so strong. He slid his arms around Ron and kissed him on the forehead.

Ron looked up as the soft pink lips left his forehead. He let another tear fall and clung to the shirt that barely covered Harry's strong mass. "I'm sorry I'm so weak right now." he said and pressed his face into Harry's chest feeling like he might disapparate at any minute.

"It's okay," Harry said and he kissed Ron's head again, "You have full reason to be."

"But you have even more reason to be." Ron admitted.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, still trying to comfort the fragile boy in his arms.

"I remembered something." Ron said.

"what's that?" Harry asked gently.

"Do you know who did it? Who r- raped me that is?" Asked Ron.

Harry shook his head trying to stay strong.

"Malfoy." Ron said and he shut his eyes tight clinging to Harry's shirt tighter than ever.

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed sitting up suddenly and tearing the sheets from the bed.

"Calm down!" Ron hushed him and sat clinging to Harry's quivering figure.

"Why should I!" Harry roared.

"Because..." Ron said quivering too, "I'm sc..." He burst into silent tears that fell to Harry's lap and shocked him.

_shh__ shh__ shh__..._ Harry hushed him and tried to brush Ron's head into his body comfortingly.

Ron tore his head away and pinned Harry to the bed swiftly. Harry stared up from under Ron wearing an expression of complete shock. Ron's voice lowered to an intense whisper. "It had to do with you!"

"Wha?-" Harry started

"Something about if Voldemort couldn't have you, no one could?" Ron cut in.

Harry froze.

Ron looked down. He had fainted.

**~.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.,.****oOo****.~**

**A****/****N****: **So sorry this chap took me forever, it was giving me problems. *scowles* It would have been much longer if mom hadn't been out of town these past two weeks. So there is a small break in the action coming up in the next chapter to make way for some smutties. I wouldn't forget about my smutt lovers. anywhoozles, The action will be continued in chapter 9, don't fret! I can't believe this story is almost over. I hope everyone is enjoying it, and I love feed back, even though I got some not so nice feed back recently, I don't completely disagree. Though I'd like to point out there is a plot and a reason that everything has happened, I'm not just throwing in turmoil to get attention. T_T Well I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the story. I'll be doing my best to keep up with updates, but it's difficult without a computer. Oh! And one last thing! I'd like to thank my friend Sam for helping me make some decisions for this chapter and the next, we've been collaborating on some things with google docs lately and it's a lot faster than trying to meet up when it fits with my schedule! ^w^


	8. A strange Christmas

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Characters not mine. Harry Potter. Disclaimed.

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say in terms of opening announcements this week, so luck you all my A/N are at the end this week.

**Don't forget to R&R**

**WARNING:** This chapter includes a lemon, and in case you don't know what that means, by my standards that means very graphic sex scenes! If you don't like it, you've been well warned.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed pouncing on Ron and Harry where they had fallen asleep in Harry's bed.

She knew she would never totally get used to finding them like this after having had feelings for Ron, but she cared more about his happiness than about her own, and besides that, it was Christmas, and she was hopping they could all be care free for at least this one day despite all the dramatic turmoil they had been dealing with in the past few days.

The small bed was too crowded, and when Ron rolled over to see what was going on he toppled to the ground with a thud hitting his head on the nightstand.

"Blaimy Hermione!" Ron said, sitting up to rub his head where he had bumped it on the wood.

"Oops!" Hermione chuckled moving off the bed to help Ron up, " Guess I got a bit carried away. I'm sorry."

She extended a hand which he took and decided to use to pull her down on top of him as punishment. Hermione fell on top of him straddling his lap. There was a moment of stillness as her breath hitched in her throat and she looked up at Ron with sudden terror as her face blushed deeply.

Ron being fairly oblivious when it came to these types of things was shocked. As the air between them became increasingly warm with Hermione's every exhalation she wanted nothing more than for the seemingly eternal moment to end, and yet her heart was in curious ecstasy. It was the closest she'd ever come to him, and if she had any less sense than she did, she might have pressed her lips to his right then and there.

Finally, the realization of the full situation hit her and she quickly got on her feet and looking down shamefully, she quietly and urgently spoke. "I... I'm sorry..." a single tear fell silently from her cheek, "I'm going to go have breakfast." The minute the distant words had left her mouth she turned and ran out of the room.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

Ron still sat where he had fallen on the floor. "What in the bloody hell just happened?" he mused to himself.

He peered back to the bed where Harry still lie sound asleep somehow.

"Thank heavens!" Ron sighed. He had enough on his plate as it was already.

Ron worked his way up from the floor still quite in shock from what had just happened. He looked around the room and walked over to his bed sitting down.

"I suppose I should get ready to open gifts after breakfast then." His voice was anxious and his thoughts slow. He really just wanted to take his mind off of what had just happened with Hermione, and was trying to think of anything to do to avoid going to breakfast without Harry.

He moved to his coat and fished around in its pocket for the small package containing the two velvet drawstring pouches each containing one of the two bracelets. He removed the package and then moved to the chest at the foot of his bed where he had hidden his gift for Hermione. The package was a red gift box with gold leaf details and a big golden-colored ribbon on top. although the contents were almost certainly a book, Ron had cleverly disguised that fact by wrapping it in a medium sized box of square shape.

After collecting the packages, Ron moved to the large decorated tree in the commons. There were already a handful of parcels under the tree to his surprise, one of which was still accompanied by the batty old owl of his family, Errol, who had managed to get his foot caught in the wrappings of the parcel from his mother and was flapping his wings and frantically pecking at the twine caught around his talon.

Upon seeing the bloody bird making a mess of everything yet again, Ron had to rush over to the damn thing and calm it down enough so that he could untangle it.

"Hermione must have already left before you got here," Ron mused at Errol, "Then again she was so out of it when she ran off she might not even have noticed." He was concerned at this realization and lost focus but Errol quickly reminded Ron to untangle him when he sunk his beak into the hand untangling his talon.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

After escaping the boys dormitory, Hermione ran as fast as she could to her own quarters. She dove face first into her pillow and started sobbing.

_I can't believe that just happened!.._

She yelled at herself mentally

_How could I be so careless!..._

She rolled over onto her back hugging her pillow and sat up. "I just wasn't expecting that... I was caught off guard... that's it." she said to herself only pretending she believed it.

She stood up and moved to her trunk where she had two books and wrapping supplies. "I'll wrap these after breakfast." she commented and started off towards the dining hall.

When she reached the dining hall it was decked out with it's usual 12 trees and warm illusionary snow. The tables were full of pound cakes, coffee cakes, fruit cakes, cinnamon rolls, danishes, rolls, gingerbread, and breakfast sweets of all sorts. Hermione didn't trust herself to eat alone with no distractions after what had just happened, so she grabbed an assortment of pastries and baked goods, and a glass of nutmeg egg nog, and headed back to wrap the gifts as a distraction.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

When Harry woke up to Hermione's attack he was surprised to find that he was under both Ron and Hermione. Ron flopped over and rolled off and Hermione got up to help him up fairly quickly, and luckily neither of them had noticed he was awake yet. Then there was a silence that made Harry uneasy. Next thing he heard was a lifeless and urgent apology from Hermione and her escape from the situation.

He wasn't even sure he knew what to think of what had just happened, and when Ron stood he panicked and did the first thing he could think of and faked sleep.

When Ron had left the room too, he sat up and pulled his pillow into his lap hugging it into him with one knee up and rested his chin on the pillow and his cheek on his upright knee. He stared out the adjacent window in thought with his eyes glazed over.

He had always known that Hermione still had some feelings for Ron that she was struggling to get over, but why on earth would Ron pull her into his lap like that? Was Ron perhaps realizing that maybe he wasn't completely gay? After all, he had been raped by a guy... Something like that could have surely swayed his opinion of men!

Now he was scared, and realizing this he could only think of one thing to try.

Last time he had tried this he didn't really know what he was doing, but this time was different. This time he had actually been doing a bit of research and had gotten a few things to try it again some time.

Thankfully it wasn't too much work considering his regular grooming habits already consisted of him shaving just about everywhere possible, and he really did have quite a lovely figure. He delicately slipped into a Red velvet holiday themed tube-top dress lined at the top and bottom with fine white feathers that felt almost like a soft weightless fur. At the corner of the dress above the right breast, the feathers were adorned with a sleek silver ribbon that pinwheeled out in 6 directions beneath another thin layer of the white feathers that poofed out and surrounded a red gem in the shape of an elongated octagon. Down the back of the dress was a corset that laced with the same silver ribbon on the broach. He had also purchased a new wig. It was the same color as his hair but it had long, loosely curled falls that extended a few centimeters past his chest. in the front there were long swooping bangs that covered his scar, but even with the new disguise you could somehow tell it was him through his crystal blue eyes. he slipped on a pair of red velvet heals that matched the dress and a white feathered hair piece identical to the piece that embellished the right breast corner of the dress which completed the outfit and put on the makeup he had been practicing with: a light peach blush, white shimmering eyeshadow with a golden pigment with glistening flex in the corners, a black eyeliner with a cat-eye effect, and a sparkling red lip gloss.

Harry emerged from the bathroom daintily, cautiously pulling the short skirt of the red feather-lined dress down as far as he could without dislodging the strapless bra beneath the dress that was barely covering the new bust he had developed thanks to a potion closely related to pollyjuice.

After he put his soiled clothes back in his chest, he grabbed the two wrapped gifts for his friends, and headed down to the commons.

When he rounded the corner he found a grumpy-looking Ron starring at an ever absent-minded Errol and holding his hand.

Harry dropped the gifts by the archway and ran over to Ron and sat next to him on the couch, his legs bent to the side femininely so as to not expose the contents of his dress. He took Ron's hand up in his, and noticing it was bleeding quickly whipped out his handkerchief from his bra and compressed it on the wound.

"What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

Ron, who was in shock at the extreme feminine beauty that was Harry, just sat in shock, eyes resting on the protruding chest before him.

"Excuse me!" Harry demanded, "Are you that entranced by the feminine figure!"

"What?" Ron said, shaking his head a bit with his eyes shut to clear his mind.

Harry huffed. "Nothing, I just asked what happened..." Ron produced a confused expression, "To your hand?" Harry squeezed Ron's hand lightly, reminding him of the wound.

Ron pinched his pace up and drew in a painful breath, "Oh! That!" Harry nodded and resumed his delicate care of the wound.

Ron motioned at Errol with his head, "Bloody bird's gone mental!"

"As if we didn't already know that!" Harry jested with a chuckle. "What'd he do to you?"

"The damn thing bit me it did!" Ron exclaimed

"Thanks," Harry replied sarcastically, "I was wondering what the obvious beak-shaped cut was."

"Oh shut up Alice!" Ron quipped, "When I came down this morning the stupid bird had it's talon stuck in the parcel from Mum and was making a bloody mess trying to free its self. When I tried to free it he just kept biting at the twine and bit my hand in the process! Now I got the damn thing lose and he's just been sitting here staring at me the whole time."

"Did you give it the gifts to take to you're parents?" asked Harry.

"No, I sent them with Ginney since she went back for the holidays." Ron explained

To Ron's surprise Errol then waddled to the edge of the table and took off for the window. Of course, the old decrepit bird missed the window by nearly a meter and Harry had to go pick the thing up and escort it out the window, but this Ron didn't mind so much considering he got a nice view up Harry's skirt in the process.

"So..." Ron started, "What's with the getup?"

By now Harry had already moved back to the archway to retrieve the gifts he had put down and was currently kneeling by the tree to find a spot for them, the skirt of his dress threatening to reveal it's secrets yet again at any moment.

With Harry's back turned Ron was very much buying into the dress' bait and leaned over the couch so far he rolled off onto the floor and bumped his head on the edge of the table making that the second time that morning. At the loud thud, Harry stood and scurried over to Ron as best as he could in the red high heels. This of course gave Ron an even better view of exactly what he wanted to see, and he prolonged getting up refusing Harry's hand and faking more pain then he was actually in, successfully. Harry was too concerned to move from Ron's side for a long time and Ron got a lovely view for quite some time. Eventually Harry saw through the act when Ron had developed a blush he couldn't excuse, and in response Harry playfully rested the flat part of his sole on Ron's forehead, forcing his eyes shut.

"Pervert!" Harry teased.

"Awe," Ron sighed and bat at Harry's leg until he took the shoe off of Ron's face, "You're no fun! What's the point of wearing something like that if you're not going to let me have any fun with it!" he complained.

"I'll admit, you make a good point." Harry chuckled and offered Ron a hand up, which this time was accepted and used to pull him down on top of Ron.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

Just then Hermione entered the room carrying two medium sized gift bags. Seeing the two, she cleared her throat and Ron quickly let Harry roll off of him.

"So..." Ron began as he made his way back on his feet, "is everyone ready to open presents?"

Harry rolled on his stomach and pushed himself up before proceeding to climb onto the couch and sit with his arms and legs crossed in annoyance. "Sure," he said in a low growl, clearly upset by Ron's reaction.

Hermione made her way over to the tree moving her eyes between an upset Harry and a nervous Ron. When she reached the tree she placed her gifts under it and then took a seat on the opposite side of the tree from the other two, doing her best to avoid the rising tension in the room that Ron seemed to be oblivious to.

"Okay!" Ron chirped, "first up is..."

"I'll go." said Hermione abruptly.

She handed each of the boys a gift bag and they thanked her.

"Well..." she said, "Don't hurry yourselves!"

Ron removed the tissue from the gift bag she had handed him. He unwrapped the tissue and read: "_Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_, Thanks Hermione." he said and gave her a hug.

"Your turn Harry!" Hermione urged.

Harry opened his and read: "_My Life as a Muggle_, thanks Hermione." he said in a low voice.

"What's next?" Ron announced.

"I dunno," Harry snickered, "Should we even bother opening the sweaters from your mom this year Ron?"

Before he could reply, Hermione had already divvied out the parcels from Ron's mum, which to everyone's surprise contained neither the usual sweaters nor socks but matching pink and purple striped scarves.

"Looks like we've finally graduated!" joked Ron.

"Yeah," Hermione continued, "Also looks like a little birdie told your mum you finally came out!"

"Shut up!" Ron replied, and threw the empty box at Hermione.

Hermione put the gift and empty box to the side and reached under the tree to grab another gift. She reached a small poorly wrapped parcel and upon inspection read that it was for Harry from the Dursley's. She held it up and spoke to Harry, "Should we bother opening this one up too?"

He signaled for her to toss it too him and replied, "I suppose it can't be much worse than the tissue or the toothpick," tearing the paper back.

"Don't forget the one pence piece!" Ron reminded.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he unrolled what looked to be an old pair of Dudley's socks.

Ron instantly burst out laughing and Hermione teased, "What do they think you are? A house elf?"

"Shut up," Harry quipped and he threw a sock at her face and watched her shriek in disgust.

"Your turn Hermione!" Ron said handing her the red and gold gift box from him.

Inside was a book titled, _A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter._

She looked at him quizzically, "Thanks."

"Well I didn't understand it so I thought you might know what it meant and find it interesting." Ron admitted and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Thanks Ron," she chuckled.

"Now you Ron!" Hermione sang, tossing a gift at Ron's face.

"From Harry!" he read before preceding to unwrap the gift. Inside was a medium sized graphic novel called _Rin! _The book was a paper back, but had a paper covering on it as well. under that book were the next 2 volumes of the book, as well as a second copy of the first volume.

"Thanks!" Ron exclaimed and he moved to the couch to sit next to Harry.

After he took a seat on the couch, Ron put his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry put his hand on top of it and moved Ron's hand back onto his own lap.

"What in god's name is going on?" Ron mouthed at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry replied, "I don't want to cause a scene, we'll discuss this later!"

"Is everything okay?" Hermione ventured.

"YES!" They snapped at her simultaneously.

"Sorry Hermione, could you just excuse us for a moment?" Ron asked.

"Uh... Sure," She said confused, "I'll just tidy up a bit."

Ron nodded and grabbed Harry by the wrist and led him around the corner.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

"What the hell is your deal mate?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry couldn't look him in the eye, he was on the verge of tears and had already given up all his dignity to try and save his relationship.

"You like girls..." Harry said as the tears overflowed and trickled down his cheeks and blurred his vision.

"Are you mad?" Ron protested.

"Well you certainly didn't have a problem pulling Hermione down on your lap this morning," Harry sobbed, "not to mention you couldn't get enough of starring up my dress earlier"

"You've got it all wrong!" Ron explained, "I was just trying to get back at Hermione for jumping on me so early in the morning... I hadn't the slightest idea she had a crush on me!"

"Sometimes you're so daft!" Harry retorted. He couldn't help but chuckle at how oblivious Ron could be, even through his tears.

"But where's your proof?" Harry pestered.

"Right here." Ron said in a sweet and low voice as he pulled out the velvet drawstring bags that held the bracelets and handed one to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Open it up and see!" Ron said in the sweet low voice that was becoming increasingly sultry.

Harry opened the bag and pulled out the bracelet carefully. A tear returned to the corner of his eye.

The bracelet was gold with a thick linked chain carrying a charm, slightly smaller than a silver sickle in size, of a griffin holding a half-heart. The griffin was in a seated position with one arm and leg on the outside of a half-heart. The head pointed in towards the surface of the heart where the inscription would appear with an affectionate calm in it's expression, and the tail wrapped around the inside of the heart where the other legs talons just barely peaked through.

On the end of the clasp of the bracelet was a small dog somewhat like a Jack Russel terrier.

"You like it?" Ron asked

"It's beautiful," Harry whispered excitedly, "will you help me put it on?"

"I can't touch it until you do." Ron said

Harry picked up the bracelet and watched as the surface of the half-heart revealed, "Ron".

Ron picked up the bracelet and put it on Harry's right wrist and the clasp bonded.

"Where's the other half?" Harry asked.

Ron opened up the second pouch and produced a mirror image bracelet that was identical to the one on Harry's wrist except where Harry's had a small dog, Ron's had a stag in it's place. Ron handed the bracelet to Harry and extended his left wrist.

When the metal bound Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pinned him against the wall with his pelvis. Their lips collided and the griffon's tails intertwined as the half-hearts became full and revealed the message.

Ron slid his left hand to Harry's breast and both boys groped it in their attached hands together. He slid his right hand down Harry's torso slowly and seductively as he drank up every gasp that rolled off Harry's tongue as he kneaded his engorged nipples.

"Nngh... Ahhh... Mnn... Ohhh!"

Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ron muffled his moans with his tongue.

Ron's hand finally reached the bottom of Harry's dress and he slowly worked it up over Harry's swollen member and enjoyed watching as Harry twirled his hips around like a belly dancer trying to free himself of the restricting clothing as quick as he could. What entertained Ron even more that this act however, was the sight of the red feathered man thong that was working as hard as it could to control the mass that seemed to be expanding by the second.

Ron knew he was too amused at the lack of control from his partner, but the airy gasps escaping into his mouth with every twist if his fingers and the wriggling hips beneath his body were too tempting to allow him to stop. He drew his index finger slowly from Harry's exposed belly button down, down, down the tip of his member. He could sense the pleasure he was so genuinely administering by the chill that shot up Harry's spine causing him to arch up into Ron pressing his firm warmth hard against his own.

Ron wasn't going to stop now. He stroked Harry's member down to it's tip with one finger, two, three, and massaged it with his whole hand, all the while catching and muffling the loud, pleasured moans from Harry.

In the process of all of this, he finally allowed Harry's hands to slide down to free him from the layer of clothing that was restraining him. Once he was free Harry began to massage Ron's member, which gave Ron the opportunity to switch hands and use his right hand to start stretching Harry. He reached in his back pocket for a bottle of lube which Harry helped him to coat his hand in, and he grabbed Harry's tight ass.

Harry winced, gasped, and dropped the bottle of lube to the floor as Ron's hand grabbed his ass firmly. He still wasn't used to being entered, and even though he knew it would feel wonderful, he cringed at the initial probing of Ron's wet fingers.

When Ron had stretched him open with three fingers, he allowed Harry to turn around and face the wall their hands still connected, hugging Harry's body into him. He held Harry's hand tightly and rested his forehead in the space between Harry's shoulder and Neck. He entered him slowly and used his free hand to cup Harry's length. He bucked hid hips into Harry and pulled out and then pushed back in and out again and again slowly increasing his rythm.

With his eyes shut tight Harry bit down on his lower lip muffling his moans.

"Harder!" he begged.

Ron bucked his hips harder and deeper until he finally hit the spot.

"Nnngyaaaahh!" Harry moaned so loud it echoed up and down and all throughout the dormitory as he came in Ron's hands.

Over and over, Ron hit Harry's pleasure spot, faster and faster, thrusting deeper, bucking harder, until finally he came inside Harry.

He removed his length from Harry's entrance slowly and provided enough distance for Harry to turn to face him again. Ron kissed his lips sweetly and then again. The boys slid down to their knees and kissed a third time. Harry bowed his head and preceded to lick Ron's length clean as Ron began to lick the cum from his hand. He swirled his tongue around the tip and smirked as Ron moaned softly. He sucked on the tip lightly and licked his lips pulling his mouth away as the excess cum trailed off from Harry's tongue and connected to Ron's member. Ron placed his finger gently under Harry's chin and lifted his face up to look at his own. He stared into Harry's eyes, lidded at half-mast, and leaned in for a kiss. The taste of cum mixed in their mouths and their tongues danced a forbidden dance. They parted and their fluid connected then to one another begging for another kiss, another dance.

They were exhausted. Ron swept Harry into his arms and stood up and carried him to his bed. He layed down next to him and after another gentile kiss they both drifted to sleep.

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

**BONUS: **

A few days later Ron decided to check out the books Harry had given him for Christmas. He opened up the first three books and skimmed them to see what they were about. They were a cute Yaoi series about two high school boys. _How fitting_, he thought as he closed the third book.

"But what's with this second copy of the first volume?" Ron mussed.

He opened it up and to his surprise saw some very graphic material. He slid the paper covering off the book and to his shock and awe read: _101 sexual poses for gay love._

His jaw nearly dropped to the floor and he quickly replaced the paper covering and slid the book under his pillow.

What the?..

**~.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.~**

**A/N:** Thanks everyone, hope you enjoyed. this chapter was supposed to be filler really, but as I wrote it it got more and more serious, and I got so impatient I couldn't even put the original plot in. I think next update I'll post the filler and then push everything back a chapter. I also came up with another idea or two I wanted to incorporate while I was writing my last installment, so for those of you who were hoping I'd extend the story yet again, it looks like you may be in luck!


End file.
